Reinas, reyes y ases
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Para Dominique Weasley, la famosa Jefa de Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional del Ministerio, es costumbre ganar todos sus negociaciones y juegos... Hasta que aparece un contrincante que siempre ha estado a la altura de sus tacones. Un contrincante que le duele, un juego sucio del pasado. Y la Reina no perdona.
1. La Reina de Picas

_¡Aló! He vuelto :D Sí, un largo periodo de falta de inspiración me había dañado, pero ayer mi musa llegó a media noche y me he puesto a escribir :3 Verán, desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir un Scorpius/Dominique (AMO a ésa pareja) y he tenido ésta idea: Scorpius, Dominique, Ministerio de Magia, Empresas de Comercio, lucha de poder, amor... *se emociona* y todo, basado en el famoso juego de póker Espero les agrade tanto como a mí la idea :3 Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, aplausos y crucios :D_

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes conocidos son de Rowling. Sólo la idea es mía. :3_

_Y recuerden: ¡Venga los reviews! :D_

* * *

**La Reina de Picas**

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

- ...Tienes minuto y medio, y ya llevas tres segundos.

Lo noté incómodo, a pesar de su paso seguro y arrogante que siempre se carga. Una sonrisa leve se dibujó en mi rostro. Mis dedos doblaron levemente la baraja, y las cartas hicieron un suave susurro al revolverse. Era ya costumbre que él jamás se anunciara al visitarme en mi despacho del Ministerio. Pero su preguntita de _¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? _Me dejaba claro a qué venía. Y no, no era a jugar cartas.

- He leído lo de la propuesta de Control de Exportación de Contenedores de Pociones…

- No es a eso a lo que vienes, Mael. Lo sabes. Vayamos al grano: ¿A qué te ha mandado ahora? ¿A investigar si sigo trabajando aquí, o si he cedido a su acoso y ya puede lanzarse como hipogrifo hambriento sobre mi puesto?

Entrecerré mis ojos azules, y ladeé la cabeza mientras clavaba mi mirada en el joven heredero de las empresas Zabini, que a pesar de todo, no cedió ni un ápice. Y no cualquiera se podía jactar de no ceder ante mí.

- Él no me ha enviado.

- _Ajá_.

- Opino que sería mejor que trataran el negocio en persona. No soy su mensajero. Los dos parecen niños pequeños huyendo uno del otro, jugando a las escondidillas. Es algo muy tonto.

- Él no quiere venir a tratarlo personalmente…

- Sabes bien que éstos son tus territorios, Dominique – Mael se inclinó sobre mi escritorio de mármol negro, clavando su astuta mirada en mí – Y sabes bien que un hombre de negocios siempre hace tratos en sus territorios.

- No me vengas con ésas tonterías, Mael – corté mientras dejaba mi baraja a un lado: parecía que ésta plática iba para largo – El Ministerio no es todo mío, no lo he comprado aún.

- Él ha sugerido un territorio neutral para ambos. Un restaurante. Seguramente a éstas alturas del juego, te dejará escoger.

- Qué cortés.

- Sabes bien que es tu única opción, Dominique. Ése trato ya es urgente, y se hubiera cerrado hace meses si ustedes no estuvieran en su tonto juego de póker.

Le dediqué otra mirada fría, mientras sopesaba mis opciones: seguramente Mael había planeado todo esto cuidadosamente. Después de todo, Mael - y su empresa de exportaciones e importaciones – se verían muy beneficiados si éste negocio se cerraba. Y sinceramente, también yo me beneficiaría. Además, mis pretextos para no cerrar el trato se me estaban agotando.

- Viernes, seis de la tarde, en Le Mat. Dile que sea puntual… Y se acabó tu minuto y medio. – le dediqué una sonrisa cálida, de ésas que tenía bien ensayadas para las despedidas - Nos vemos, Mael.

Me giré en mi asiento para seguir trabajando en mis numerosos asuntos. El moreno se quedó de pie un momento, pero instantes después salió silenciosamente de mi oficina. Hasta ése momento dejé los documentos que estaba leyendo y me dejé caer en mi silla de piel, cerrando fuertemente mis ojos.

Había sido una semana endemoniadamente pesada para la Jefa de Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, la poderosa y temible mujer de negocios y contactos, Dominique Weasley.  
Es decir, yo.  
Y el hecho de tener un importante negocio de importación de ingredientes completamente detenido no me la hacía más fácil. Y el motivo por el que estaba congelado tenía nombre y apellido:

Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius _Arrogancias _Malfoy, dueño absoluto de _Potestatem_, la famosa productora de ingredientes exóticos de pociones, con influencia a nivel mundial.

Sí, realmente no habíamos querido vernos para tratar las condiciones. Llevábamos casi medio año usando a Mael como lechuza. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no quería, ni quiero, tratar con él. Desde Hogwarts él y yo hemos tenido problemas…No. No problemas. Hemos tenido una rivalidad asquerosa, agravada por varios capítulos algo…oscuros de nuestras vidas escolares. No pude evitar soltar una risita al recordarlos. Si sus correctos padres supieran todo lo que Scorpius hacía en Hogwarts, seguro lo desheredaban.  
Y también empeoraba todo el hecho de que yo le gané éste puesto, puesto que él quería con todas sus fuerzas, y que ni siquiera con todo el peso e influencia de su apellido pudo arrebatarme. Y desde que se inició éste negocio, esto había sido una carrera de condiciones imposibles y términos demasiado exigentes tanto de él como míos. Por el simple gusto de hacernos la vida imposible.  
Pero Mael tenía razón: ya era hora de cerrar el negocio, acordar los términos y – lo más importante – las ganancias para ambos bandos. Y también para Mael, porque seguramente el ambicioso moreno querría su parte.

Hice un movimiento de varita, y momentos después apareció mi secretaria.

- ¿Dígame, Señorita Weasley?

- Anota en mi agenda que tengo una cena éste Viernes a las seis de la tarde en Le Mat. Y háblale a Louis y a Lily, diles que necesito hablar con ellos con urgencia y que me aparten un día cada uno en sus apretadas agendas. Antes del Viernes, obviamente.

- Enseguida. ¿Algo más, Señorita Weasley?

Bufé levemente, y un mechón negro azulado tembló levemente con mi aliento.

- Un café, ya sabes cómo. Y rápido, por lo que más quieras. Gracias.


	2. El Rey de Corazones

_¡Oló! :D Pues aquí tienen, el segundo capítulo de éste fic :3 Espero les esté gustando :3 ¡Muchísimas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y reviews! :'3 Me hacen sentir ganas de continuar con esto.  
Me gustaría aclarar que éste fic no tendrá una secuencia cronológica tan estricta, es decir…Que pueden pasar semanas (virtualmente hablando) entre capítulo y capítulo, pero no se apuren, la misma historia los irá llevando :3 Bien, pues…Todo suyo._

* * *

**El Rey de Corazones **

Santo Merlín, ya me dolía la mano de tanto firmar y las mejillas de tanto sonreír para las fotos. Bien decía mi madre que sería una locura...

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¡Laureen! ¡Laureen! Ohh Louis, soy una gran admiradora tuya, tu actuación en...

Le sonreí distraídamente y la ignoré mientras le firmaba su pedazo de papel: "Para Laureen. Con amor: Louis Weasley" y se lo deposité en las manos justo antes de salir huyendo hacia la parte privada del restaurante.

- Buen día, señor Weasley - me saludó el gerente con una amplia sonrisa - un gusto volver a verlo.

- Lo mismo digo,Rick...¿Mi hermana...?

-Lo está esperando donde siempre.

Maldición. Ella odiaba que la hicieran esperar. Y hacerla enojar tan temprano nunca había sido buena idea.  
Apreté el paso y atravesé la elegante estancia. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el enorme gabinete acostumbrado, y ahí estaba. Con su largo cabello negro azulado y sus ojos azules perdidos en la lejanía del jardín que se veía tras el muro de cristal.  
Tan diferente a mí, ¡y ya ni decir tan diferente a Victorie! Desde el cabello tan peculiar, hasta el carácter. Y desde que estaba en el Ministerio, se había endurecido. Ahora era raro verla sonreír por algo que no fuera burla o sarcasmo de su parte.

- ¡Dom! Lo siento, yo...

- Un día tu horda de fans te va a matar – dijo a manera de saludo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – ¿Sabes? Es raro que a alguien le pongan más atención que a mí. Pero siendo Louis Weasley, un actor que hasta en las cajitas de cereal sale, supongo que es normal. ¿Champagne o vino?

-...Vino, por favor. Y antes de que me cambies hábilmente el tema, dime, ¿qué pasó?

No volteó a verme, pero por un leve temblor en la comisura de su boca -gesto que sólo yo conocía - me di cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Venga Dom, sabes que a mí no puedes mentirme.

- ...Tengo un problema con un negocio que estoy haciendo con _Potestatem_, una empresa de ingredientes exóticos para pociones.

Me desconcertó escuchar éso de sus labios. Ella jamás tenía problemas: ella los causaba.

- Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Dominique Weasley?

- El dueño de ésta empresa es Scorpius Malfoy.

Un silbido se escapó de mi boca, causando una mirada fría marca Dom.  
Era dominio público que Scorpius Malfoy y ella no tenían para nada una buena relación. Desde Hogwarts, siempre se ponían el pie cuando podían, lo cual era muy seguido pues al compartir casa tenían todas las clases juntos. También era de dominio público que el hecho de que mi hermana le había ganado el puesto en el Ministerio le había dolido en el orgullo a Malfoy. Lo que quizá no era para nada de dominio público eran ciertos… detalles, que hacían de todo esto un tema mucho, mucho más delicado que una lucha de poder.

- Ahora entiendo todo.

- Llevamos seis meses en las negociaciones, no hemos llegado a nada y lo veré el Viernes.

- Las condiciones...

- No pienso ceder.

- Seguramente las condiciones que le diste son tan complicadas que hasta a Merlín le daría un ataque con todo y convulsión de tan solo leerlas.

- Él también me dió condiciones del mismo estilo.

- Ooooww - no pude evitar sonreír - Ya te lo dije hace años: Malfoy y tú son tal para cual.

Mi hermana me miró duramente, arrugó levemente la nariz y clavó su tenedor en el salmón con un poco de más fuerza de la adecuada. Pero un segundo después seguía comiendo con la elegancia de siempre. Y ahí va de nuevo, a ponerse su máscara de siempre y a manejar y controlar todo a su modo.

- Louis, el ser actor te hace ver las cosas de una forma demasiado romántica. Tanto dulce en la sangre te va a hacer daño, cuidado con éso.

- Y tanta política y dinero te están matando el corazón, Dom. Deberías...

- No - me cortó fríamente - No voy a repetir el error de hace años, Louis. Ya no soy una niña.

- Te estás comportando como una.

Me di cuenta que había ido demasiado lejos. Los témpanos de hielo se fijaron en mí. Y supe que debía decir algo, lo que sea, para no hundirme como ése barco de una película muggle.

La historia de mi hermana y Scorpius no se limitaba a una rivalidad desde su vida escolar. Los últimos dos años de colegio se había complicado mucho el asunto. Habían pasado cosas que fingíamos haber olvidado todos los que las sabíamos, y lo hacíamos por el bien de Dominique. O por nuestro bien: en realidad nadie quería caerle mal a mi dulce hermanita.

-...Dom, lo de Scorpius...Eso pasó en Hogwarts. Y estás dejando que te estorbe. Malfoy también. No te comportes como él, hermanita.

- ¿Sabes que por menos, a otros los he despedido? Por atreverse a hablarme en ése estilo.

¿Despedido? Mucho más...Rumores corrían de que mi hermana no tenía las manos tan limpias como parecía.

- Pero...Pero yo lo digo porque te quiero, Dom, no por molestar. Demuéstrale que el pasado, pasó.

Dominique se limitó a sonreír levemente, pero no supe si era de que estaba de acuerdo conmigo o de que se burlaba de mí.

- Ésa última película tuya es buena… Bueno, es mejor que la penúltima, que fue un fiasco. ¿Cómo se llama la chica que sale contigo?

Y como siempre, le seguí el juego. La dejé cambiar el tema, evitar el momento. Yo sabía bien que ésa situación con Scorpius podía ser muy dolorosa para mi hermana. Sabía, también, que iba a intentar sacar todo el provecho posible. Yo sabía que sería dura, implacable… Y obviamente Scorpius también lo sabía.  
La observé platicar sobre su día. Sus manos finas se movían, elocuentes, y su mirada jamás se movió de la mía. Afirmé distraídamente, como si estuviera escuchándola. Pero en realidad, estaba buscando una pista, un destello que me anunciara que aún había en ella un recuerdo de la niña sensible e inocente que algún día fue. Porque si la encontraba, la interrumpiría en ése momento y la abrazaría, le diría que todo estaría bien y que ése idiota jamás volvería a lastimarla. Y ella lloraría, y me mancharía la camisa y entonces yo me burlaría de ella, le revolvería el cabello, tan bien peinado, y ambos reiríamos como hace años no lo hacíamos.  
Pero entre más miraba a ésa mujer frente a mí, con su bello vestido blanco y su cabello perfecto, que tomaba la copa elegantemente y le daba un sorbo a su vino, más me daba cuenta de que a ésa Dominique de risas y simplezas ya jamás la encontraría.

Scorpius Malfoy se había encargado de llevársela.


	3. El Rey de Picas

_¡Oló! :D Aquí está, el capítulo tres de ésta serie :3 Que espero les guste mucho. Muchísimas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews :3_

_Sé bien que mencioné un encuentro con Lily Potter, pero éste capítulo no será de ella. Por motivos estratégicos (ohoho, Dom me está contagiando sus modos) nuestro amado Rey de Picas entra en escena absoluta._

_Espero les siga gustando, y espero sus bellos reviews. :D_

* * *

**El Rey de Picas **

Ella jamás lo perdonaría.  
Y no es que él planeara pedir perdón. Eso es de débiles. Pero las negociaciones serían más agradables si tuvieran, al menos, una relación cordial.

Bufó, y soltó una risita. ¿A quién engañaba? Él no quería sólo una relación cordial con ella. Y sin embargo… ¿Qué quería? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero no quería algo como lo que estaba ocurriendo. No una guerra de desgaste a ver quién caía primero.  
El reflejo del enorme espejo de cuerpo entero le devolvió la nerviosa mirada. Se arregló un poco la corbata gris. Lástima que no podía arreglar sus ojos grises para que no delataran su nerviosismo. En mentir él siempre había sido el rey… Hasta que ella le demostró que el alumno siempre supera al maestro.

- Dominique, fui un tonto. No debí hacer eso. Realmente lo lamento.

Hasta escuchar las palabras de sus labios le daba risa. No, el jamás lo diría. Y ella jamás le creería aunque se lo dijera. Lo cuestionaría, lo torturaría con su juego mental hasta hacerlo confundirse en sus palabras, buscando la mentira de su disculpa. Así que mejor se ahorraría el esfuerzo.  
Pero los pensamientos de pedir perdón le siguieron rondando por la cabeza hasta que se encontró en la entrada del restaurante. Incluso hasta que el gerente lo dejó en su mesa de siempre.  
Sí, realmente le debía una disculpa. En realidad, ya le había pedido muchas disculpas, muchos años atrás. Pero parecía que el viento se las había llevado. Las de él y las de Victorie. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que escuchó a la estúpida rubia celosa! De no haberle seguido el juego, de no haber participado en ésa ridícula idea, ésta historia sería diferente. Todo sería diferente.

Instantes después, una cabellera negra azulada apareció en la entrada del elegante lugar. El gerente guió diligentemente a la mujer hacia donde estaba él. Bajo la mesa, Scorpius estrujo nerviosamente sus dedos antes de ponerse de pie. La mujer se detuvo frente a él, y clavó sus altivos ojos azules en él.

- Scorpius Malfoy.

- Qué tal, Dominique.

Silencio. Scorpius la estudió cuidadosamente: nada quedaba de aquella niña de cabello desordenado y dulces ojos azules con la que paseaba, tomados de la mano, por los jardines de Hogwarts. Tampoco quedaba nada de la niña que le gritó que lo odiaba con toda su alma. Le acercó la silla, y ella tomó asiento. El vestido con escote en la espalda le permitió rozar por un fugaz momento su blanca piel, causándole un suave brinco en su ritmo cardiaco.

- Pues a lo que venimos, que no tengo muchos ánimos de perder el tiempo contigo. Hablemos de tus condiciones.

- …De acuerdo, que también tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

- Definitivamente – comenzó ella, sacando un par de carpetas – Los aranceles que están impuestos no se pueden mover, Malfoy, son los impuestos por la ley.

- Ley que tú hiciste.

- Y ley que no modificaré por ti ni volviendo a nacer. Ahora, sobre los porcentajes de las ganancias, supongo que te arreglarás con Mael…

- ¿Mael?

- Por supuesto, él también quiere una parte.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho? ¿Cuándo lo viste?

- Va muy seguido a verme a mi oficina. Platicamos, jugamos póker, comemos juntos y hacemos negocios.

Scorpius apretó los puños disimuladamente. Obviamente sabía que su amigo la veía, pero no que jugaban póker y salían a comer juntos. ¿Qué diablos se creía?

- Vaya, toma un poco de vino, que parece que el bocado de celos te está ahogando.

- No digas tonterías, Dominique.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió recitando sus condiciones. Scorpius rezó porque no se hubiera sonrojado: definitivamente lo que había dicho la mujer frente a él era una verdad incómoda. Estaba celoso, muy celoso. Justo en ése momento llegaron los platillos.

- …Mira, acepto todas tus condiciones, pero la única mía es que a Mael le daré la décima parte de mis ganancias, y a ti igual.

Los ojos azules de Dominique lo miraron, expectantes, causándole un escalofrío.

- Parece que no estás entendiendo, Malfoy, y las manzanas para explicarte no las traje hoy. Yo pido el veinte por ciento, no me importa que tu amigo vaya por el premio menor.

- No te daré ésa cantidad, Weasley – masculló, más molesto que antes – Es demasiado.

- Para un negocio que te dará más de cinco ceros en tu cuenta, no es nada. Y si no aceptas… Bueno, el Ministerio está haciendo auditorías – comenzó, con una voz suave, mientras cortaba delicadamente su carne – Y ya sabes que en las auditorías cualquier… irregularidad en un negocio se descubre. Sería una pena que hubiera algo mal en ése negocio tuyo. ¡Imagínate lo que diría la prensa! _El Profeta_ haría su Navidad adelantada – ella se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó la voz – "_Empresas Malfoy: ¿Dinero sucio?_"

Él la estudió con sus ojos grises. Ella lo miraba fijamente, sin mostrar ni un poco de nervio. Se veía que ella sabía que dominaba la situación: hasta se permitió una leve sonrisa al ver su titubeo. Sonrisa de burla, de sorna, de reto. Scorpius sintió un golpe en el estómago.  
¿Dominique, qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Tanto me odias? ¿Tanto dolor te causé? ¿De verdad…?

-…¿De verdad serías capaz de hacerme eso?

- Oh, ¿Hacerte _qué_ exactamente, Malfoy? No entiendo lo que dices – le dedicó otra sonrisa burlona – Simplemente digo que si sabes lo que te conviene, me darás mi veinte por ciento, tendrás tu mercancía libre de revisiones y molestas auditorías, y todos contentos y felices.

Scorpius no desvió sus ojos de los de ella. Ahora entendía por qué había accedido a verlo en persona. Ella disfrutaba, le gustaba ver las reacciones de sus presas cuando las atrapaba.  
Porque lo había atrapado, lo tenía con las manos atadas. Él sabía que sus empresas estaban limpias, pero también sabía que ella podía fácilmente ensuciárselas de la noche a la mañana, detruírlas como ya había hecho con muchas otras empresas que le habían estorbado. No tenía salida. Dominique había guardado su as bajo la manga para el final, y había ganado.

- ¿Traes los documentos? Para firmarlos de una vez.

- Por supuesto.

Con movimientos fluidos, la bruja sacó de su portafolio unas hojas. Scorpius la contempló: las manos finas, el cuello largo, el brillante cabello cayendo en suaves ondas sobre su hombro derecho.  
Los ojos azules que lo miraban, complacidos y triunfales, mientras él sacaba su varita.

Chispas azules salieron del papel mientras plasmaba su firma, sellando el negocio.

-Encantada de hacer negocios contigo, Scorpius. Y lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo pero, como tú, yo también tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Nos vemos.

Él apenas alcanzó a reaccionar, totalmente sorprendido. Ella ya se había levantado de la mesa, pero pudo tomarla rápidamente de la muñeca. Ella se detuvo en seco, y volteó a verlo lentamente, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.  
Diablos, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué decirle ahora?

- Dominique, yo…No te vayas.

Un largo instante de silencio. El rostro de ella era inescrutable. ¡Maldición! Él era un experto en leer a la gente, pero con ella siempre había sido muy difícil.

- Mira, Scorpius… – ella se agachó sobre la orilla de la mesa y acercó su rostro al de él. El rubio sintió su suave aliento sobre sus labios –…Saca tu libretita y anótalo para que no se te olvide. Deberías agradecer que tú para mí si existes, y sabes bien a qué me refiero. Y existes porque me convienes: Negocios, son negocios; y dinero es dinero. Punto. No confundas. Para mí, eres despreciable, y para mí, la gente jamás cambia. Y yo jamás olvido. Que tengas un buen día.

Su perfume de especias y madera se quedó flotando alrededor de él, pero ella salió del restaurante con paso firme, seguida de varias miradas. Incluyendo la suya. Aunque nadie la miraría jamás como lo hacía él.  
Porque ésa reunión no sirvió sólo para cerrar un negocio. Sirvió para comprobar que ella aún lo odiaba, lo odiaría siempre. Y se lo merecía. También sirvió para comprobar el daño que le había hecho, lo que la había cambiado, lo idiota que había sido… Y lo feliz que podría ser ahora con ella si no hubiera cometido ése error fatal en el pasado.

Scorpius le dio otro trago a su copa, y perdió sus ojos grises en el pianista que había comenzado a tocar en el pequeño escenario del restaurante.

Dominique también tocaba el piano cuando eran novios, hace años. ¿Lo seguiría haciendo?  
Suspiró.  
Porque él seguía haciendo lo que había hecho hace años. Seguía cayendo en ése error que había arruinado todo, que había causado que el plan perfecto fallara. Error que había sido su perdición, y que ahora lo tenía ahí, sentado como idiota, preguntándose cosas del pasado que ya nadie podría respondérselas. Porque, como su padre decía: uno cuando es joven es idiota, cree que todo saldrá bien, y no. Hay equivocaciones, fallas de cálculo. Hay errores, hay cosas que pueden salir mal. Hay verdades que tarde o temprano salen a la luz, hay mentiras que nos hacen sufrir demasiado. Hay sentimientos que se entrometen.  
Ésa reunión le había demostrado que él seguía haciendo lo que había hecho hace años, cuando eran novios, seguía tropezando con la misma piedra.  
Seguía enamorado de ella.


	4. La Reina de Tréboles

_¡Oló! :D Pues hoy es Viernes 13 :3 Día perrrrfecto para traerles otro capítulo más :D Espero les guste mucho, tanto como a mí sus reviews y sus alertas y favoritos :3 ¡Gracias! Nos leemos en el siguiente :D_

* * *

**La Reina de Tréboles**

- ¿Y entonces?

Sus tacones sonaron levemente al acomodarse en el sillón y golpear el suelo por un instante. Y cómo no acomodarse, si se había pasado la última media hora en la misma posición, escuchando el veneno de Dominique sobre el desafortunado encuentro de negocios.

- Pues nada, cedió a todo lo que le pedí.

- No me refiero a eso. Sabes bien de lo que hablo.

Dominique la observó fríamente. Pero Lily Luna sólo ladeó la cabeza sin desviarle la mirada. A ella no le daba miedo su prima, ni le daba miedo pegarle a la herida que sabía bien que tenía.

- No te entiendo.

- Te importó, Dominique. Te diste cuenta de que aunque está muy oculto, aún tienes corazón. Yo lo sé.

- No digas tonterías.

- No son tonterías. Tontería es tu comportamiento de niña de primer año en Hogwarts – puntualizó la pelirroja, levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la elegante sala, donde se encontraba una barra de cristal. Bocadillos se estaban preparando mágicamente, y tomó uno – Tontería es negarte la oportunidad de olvidar y ser feliz de una buena vez.

- ¿Olvidar? – escupió Dominique, furiosa. Lily se metió el bocadillo entero a la boca, ignorando la ira de la mujer frente a ella.

- Mira, Dom, no vine corriendo de mi trabajo, dejando colgados mis reportajes, a varios editores y a directivos de _El Profeta_, para que me quieras ver la cara – le sonrió a su prima, que la miraba de forma adusta – Y sí, dije olvidar. Después de todo, ya pasaron casi diez años de eso. Y en ésos diez años te has vuelto asquerosamente rica, has viajado, te has divertido. Ya es hora de que madures, perdones y punto. Y no me refiero sólo a Scorpius. Victorie…

- No hablaré de ella.

- Me importa una varita de regaliz si vas a hablar, pero me vas a escuchar – continuó Lily, con voz firme – Yo no te voy a venir a rogar por ella, como hacía Louis cuando recién se pelearon. Tampoco voy a venir a recordarte que son hermanas, como hacían todos los demás. Lo que vengo a decirte es que Scorpius se ha andado arrastrando por los rincones cual cucaracha desde aquella vez. Yo lo he visto sufriendo. Y lo mismo digo de Victorie, cada Navidad llora frente a su arbolito francés, y eso es deprimente. Y lo más importante, te estás envenenando el alma tú sola, con toda ésa furia.

- La furia me funciona como motor de vida, Lily – susurró Dominique, con la mirada perdida en la pared. Lily se sentó lentamente a su lado y la tomó la mano.

Silencio.

Ella había sido testigo. Ella había tenido a la joven Dominique desmoronándose en sus brazos, llorando, aquella noche de años atrás. Había sentido la misma furia, la misma impotencia al saber cómo había terminado todo, porque ella lo había sospechado desde mucho antes. Ella había advertido las pláticas de Scorpius y Victorie, lejos de todos. Debió haberse imaginado, debió haber unido cabos y advertirle a Dom. Debía haberse dado cuenta de ése estúpido plan. Estúpido como Victorie que, al ser tan celosa, veía enemigos donde no los tenía.  
Porque Victorie había pensado que su ahora esposo Teddy, en ése entonces su novio, pretendía a su hermana. ¡A Dominique! ¡Menuda idiotez! Todos sabían que el metamorfomago babeaba por Victorie, todos sabían que su mundo era Victorie, menos ella. Y un buen día el demonio de los celos se le metió a la cabeza, haciéndole ver la relación de hermandad de Ted y Dom como algo más. Cegándola, y dándole ideas tontas como que uno más uno son dos y que un clavo saca otro clavo. Y por supuesto, ¿cómo separas a alguien de tu novio?  
Pues consiguiéndole uno, comprándoselo a precio que sea. Y al tener familiares y amigos en el Ministerio y a un chico con ansias de entrar a trabajar en él pero con demasiado pasado familiar como para conseguirlo sólo… El plan duraría sólo por unos meses, mientras ella se casaba con Teddy. ¡Merlín haga el favor! A Lily no creía que tanta imbecilidad pudiera caber en una sola cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador había puesto en Ravenclaw.  
El detalle que hizo fallar el perfecto plan fue que Scorpius cometió un error: enamorarse.

De ahí todo cayó por su propio peso: Scorpius le confesó todo a Dominique. Y entonces Dominique se rompió. A Victorie la desconoció como su hermana, a Scorpius le juró que se lo pagaría un día, al mundo lo mandó al diablo… Su Dom había caído, y cuando se levantó de la caída ya no era la misma.

- Ambos han pagado caro cada día, Dom – le susurró su prima, clavando sus ojos marrones en los mares azules – Y a mí me ha constado. Pero lo que me duele es ver cómo tú también lo has pagado, con cada día que pasas furiosa con el mundo. Enojada, sin fe...

Su prima Dominique sólo la miró altivamente. Lily suspiró.  
¿Cómo conseguía ella, Lily Luna Potter, la reportera Lily, ganarse confianzas, romper las murallas y armaduras de cada persona? ¿Incluso la armadura perfectamente blindada que tenía Dominique?  
Pues dejándolo todo a la suerte.

- …Y ahora que regresas de ver a Scorpius tu veneno es el mismo, pero hay algo muy leve en tu mirada que no, aunque quieras negarlo. Hay un algo en tus ojos que hace años que no veía… Y recuerda que yo estoy entrenada para descubrir la verdad. Es mi trabajo, Lily. De mí no puedes esconderte.

_Suerte_ era el tercer nombre de Lily Luna.  
Y parecía que ésta vez, de nuevo la suerte estaba de su lado: sus palabras dichas al azar resultaron certeras.

Dominique Weasley la miró fijamente un largo instante. Luego recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja y comenzó a llorar.


	5. El Rey de Diamantes

_¡Oló! Lo sé, sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero había salido de viaje y no había podido sentarme a escribir, pero aquí está, el quinto capi :D Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos :3 Hacen feliz a una pequeña slytherin. :D Por lo tanto, subiré dos capítulos juntos :D Espero les agraden :3 Y recuerden: REVIEWS. :D_

* * *

**El Rey de Diamantes**

- Y aquí te tenemos, Scorpius. ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Si te preocupa tu porcentaje de ganancias, ni te apures. Tendrás tu dinero.

- ¿Qué, crees que soy Nott? Sí me apura mi ganancia, pero tú eres mi hermano.

El crepitar de la leña en la elegante chimenea fue lo único que llenó el silencio por un largo rato.  
Si algo se podía decir de la sala en la que estaban los tres ex-slytherins era una sola palabra: opulenta. Llena de piel, piedras, y maderas finas. Los Nott siempre habían sido famosos por su amor al lujo, por su avaricia, la gula de dinero. Y Arothir Nott, que en ése momento los miraba atentamente con ésos fríos ojos miel, no era la excepción.

- ¿Te odia, cierto?

- …Pues no esperaba otra cosa, Aro. Era de esperarse.

- ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

- ¡Aro! Qué descortés – canturreó Mael – déjalo hundirse en su mar de desesperación por al menos cinco minutos.

- Lleva diez años hundido en él – cortó él, dedicándoles una sonrisa amable. Una sonrisa de negocios, como las que siempre hacía en su trabajo, en el Banco de Gringotts – Ya es suficiente. Debes tener un plan de acción, Scorpius. Tú aún la quieres.

Silencio.

- …Auch – exclamó Blaise

- A ustedes no puedo mentirles…

- Bien, entonces. ¿Qué piensas hacer por ella?

- Ella me odia.

- Lo sabemos. Repito la pregunta, ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Buscarla? ¿Pedirle perdón? ¿Decir que fue un lamentable error? ¿Que te equivocaste?

- Eres demasiado directo, Aro – se quejó el rubio – Yo… Decirle eso a ella…Me mandará al diablo.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho?

- No.

- Entonces no sabes qué ocurrirá – el castaño tomó su copa de vino y le dio un sorbo – Si quieres que pasen cosas que nunca han pasado, debes hacer cosas que nunca has hecho. Y aceptar todas tus culpas, pedir perdón como lo hace un hombre y no un adolescente de último año de Hogwarts, me parece lo más acertado.

Mael y Scorpius lo miraron atentamente por un largo instante. Él fingió no darse cuenta.

Arothir sabía bien que a veces podía ser muy agresivo, pero es de dominio público que en un trabajo como la gerencia del Banco de Gringotts no puedes ser de otra forma. Si no comes, te comen. Y por eso él creía entender a Dominique, la cual tenía un trabajo igual de estresante que el suyo. Además, Dominique y él habían sido buenos amigos en Hogwarts. Por lo tanto, podía inferir que tenían muchas cosas en común. Entre ellas, el hecho de que, aunque no lo parecía, aún tenían sentimientos. Ocultos, muy en el fondo, pero los tenían. Aún tenían corazón.

- Y aunque mi más grande amor siempre ha sido el dinero, Scorpius – continuó – Yo sé que el de ella siempre has sido tú. No pierdes nada con intentarlo, con bajarte un poco de tu pedestal marca Malfoy e intentar por otro flanco. Probablemente así ella considere ceder.

- Ella es dura. Jamás cederá.

- A ver, Scorpius – suspiró él, tallándose los ojos con los finos dedos – Debes entender que todos, absolutamente todos, nos escondemos tras una máscara. La armadura que tiene ella es su escondite. ¡Usa la cabeza! – finalizó, dándole golpecitos a su amigo en la frente.

- ...Lo haré – murmuró Scorpius, no muy seguro – Prometo que lo intentaré.

- A veces, intentar no es suficiente – respondió Aro – Tenlo en cuenta. Iré por otra botella. No tardo.

Dejó a sus amigos en la enorme sala, y se dirigió a la amplia cocina, donde un par de puertas de madera tallada revelaba la escalinata que bajaba a las bodegas de vino.

- _Lumos_ – murmuró, y varias lucecillas se prendieron, revelando una amplia sala llena de toneles y botellas en adornados anaqueles. Caminó distraídamente por los pasillos, buscando alguna botella que le agradara para el momento.

Estaba más que claro que Scorpius seguía adorando a Dominique. También estaba más que claro que a pesar de ser un seductor, en cuestiones amorosas, Scorpius siempre había sido muy torpe. Con recordar lo sucedido con la Weasley bastaba. Y, por lo tanto, también estaba claro que necesitaría muchísima ayuda para bajarse un peldaño de su pedestal. Sin embargo, y eso no había querido decirlo en voz alta porque podía desmotivarlo, el hecho de que bajara un escalón a la Tierra no garantizaba que ella cedería. Digamos que ella necesitaría un pequeño empujón. Y él sabía perfectamente quién podría dárselo sin ningún problema.  
Arothir Nott llegó al fondo de su bodega. Entonces levantó de nuevo su varita.

-_ Expecto patronum._

Una densa niebla blanca se revolvió a su alrededor y tomó forma de una pantera.

- Parece ser que lo he convencido - le murmuró al patronus – Pero hará falta de tu ayuda. Aunque él está dispuesto, no puedo hacer nada del otro lado. Te toca.

Con un movimiento de varita, la pantera brincó, atravesando el muro de piedra. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que la ayuda fuera lo más certera posible, no importaba lo que se pidiera a cambio.  
Merlín, los grandes sacrificios que se deben hacer por un amigo.  
Arothir Nott suspiró, y volvió a sonreír levemente. Volteó, y tomó la primer botella que vió.


	6. El Rey de Tréboles

_¡Oló! Pues aquí está, el otro capítulo del fic. Espero les agrade, y sobre todo, dejen muchos reviews :D ¡Un besazo!_

* * *

**El Rey de Tréboles**

Después de que la secretaria lo anunciara, el enorme despacho de todos verdes, negros y púrpuras lo recibió, junto con una mezcla de olores que lo hizo comenzar a estornudar.

- ¿Pero qué diablos es ése olor?

- Regalitos de _Potestatem_ – respondió Dominique, de pie frente a una mesa llena de hierbas y frasquitos que emitían misteriosos brillos y burbujeos – Como cerramos ya el trato y ya se están haciendo las exportaciones, me los mandaron para mi deleite personal.

- Éstas son… ¿Espinos de Dragón? – murmuró Albus, tomando con reverencia un manojo de hierbas color morado.

- Así es.

- Ya son muy difíciles de conseguir, prima.

- Quédatelas si quieres, Al. Quédate con todo lo que te sirva, yo iba a tirar la mayoría de todo ésto. Tú eres el creador de pociones, yo no.

- Vaya, parece ser que llegué justo a tiempo.

- Tuviste suerte, Al.

- Espero también tener suerte para lo que te tengo que decir.

- Dime.

- Hablé con mi hermana.

Dominique no detuvo su escrutinio de los frasquitos y productos que tenía frente a ella. Pero él sabía que le estaba poniendo atención, así como sabía que estaba de buenas, se le veía en el semblante, en el brillo de los ojos. Y además, se lo decía su instinto, y su instinto jamás le había fallado.

- Me comentó que viste a Scorpius.

- Efectivamente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas esperar para ver a Victorie?

Dominique levantó la mirada y la clavó en él, que sólo tragó saliva.

- …Yo no iré a buscarla, Albus. Por si no lo recuerdas, no fui yo precisamente quien le compró un novio porque pensaba que se estaba acostando con el mío.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y guardó silencio mientras la observaba cuidadosamente. Dominique acababa de encontrar una botellita un poco más pequeña que las demás, y la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

- _Veritaserum_ – dijo él – y ésa botellita incolora, con el líquido transparente, es _Amortentia_.

- ¿Cómo rayos puedes reconocerlas de vista?

- Yo las hago, las investigo, las creo. Digamos que eso exige tener una vista aguda para los detalles.

Sí, una vista aguda pero también ése gran instinto. Como el que le decía que el _Veritaserum_ que su prima se guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón junto con la botellita de _Amortentia_ no tendría un uso muy limpio. La curiosidad lo asaltó, ¿Con quién usaría ésa poción?

- Entonces, no buscarás a Victorie para hablar.

- Jamás.

- Pero si ella te busca, hablarías con ella.

- Por favor, Al – dijo la bruja entre risas – Sabes que ella jamás me buscaría.

- Pero hablarías con ella si lo hiciera.

Dominique lo miró atentamente. Albus se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sí, se estaba jugando el todo por el todo, pero era algo que lo hacía diario cuando inventaba pociones: había tenido muchos accidentes, y había corrido con suerte pues había salido sin ningún rasguño. Era una actividad riesgosa, pero que valía la pena. Al igual que valía la pena intentar que Dominique recordara que su árbol genealógico no se limitaba a Louis.  
Y parecía ser que, de nuevo, tendría éxito.

- Sí, si ella me buscara, estaría dispuesta a hablar con ella.

Albus asintió. Era lo que necesitaba escuchar.  
Dominique y él estuvieron un rato en silencio. Ella observando aún los regalos, él observándola a ella. Midiendo el momento de seguir preguntando cosas. Ahora ya nole interesaba mucho el _Veritaserum_, sino la _Amortentia_. ¿A qué olería para Dom? ¿Tendría olor, para empezar? ¿La dura Dominique aún tendría corazón?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando una vez en Hogwarts hice una _Amortentia_? Olía a césped, a lluvia, y a madera, y era de color café.

- Una jugadora de quidditch con unos bonitos ojos marrones – respondió rápidamente Dom – Vaya, ¿Desde Hogwarts estabas enamorado de Wood?

- Pues sería necio negarlo ahora que es mi esposa, desde que vi a Ellie la quise.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras seguía revisando las cosas. Albus se rascó la cabeza.

- Recuerdo que tú también hiciste una en ésa época. Pero nunca dejaste que nadie la viera además de mi hermana.

Los ojos de ella, de ése azul tan especial, se clavaron fijamente en el otro par de ojos, verde esmeralda. Ninguno parpadeó. Albus sabía que lo estaba leyendo, estaba intentando saber más de lo que estaba dejando ver. Pero no podía hacer más que esperar, quedarse quieto, y seguir esperando.  
Después de unos largos instantes, ella desvió la mirada y siguió examinando los objetos de la mesa. Albus suspiró.

- Especias, vino, piel. Y el color era como…era como mercurio. Y no quieras inferir más sobre mi poción, o te lanzaré un maleficio.

- No iba a decir nada.

Y de nuevo, su instinto no le había fallado. Ella desde siempre había querido a Scorp. Más claro, ni una _Amortentia_ con el color de los ojos del Malfoy.  
Siguieron en silencio. Ella encontró entre los regalos una caja de chocolates en forma de criaturas fantásticas. La bruja la miró por un instante, y luego sonrió misteriosamente.  
Albus agradeció que no lo estuviera observando, porque no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Tuvo la corazonada de que quizá Dominique se estaba ablandando. ¿Qué le pesaría más a la Reina? ¿Su doloroso pasado, o la posibilidad de comenzar de nuevo?  
Creía ya saber la respuesta. Ojalá su instinto perfecto no le fallara ésta vez.

- ¿Quieres uno? Sólo no comas las mantícoras, son mis favoritos.

Él afirmó con la cabeza, y tomó un dragón de chocolate.


	7. La Reina de Corazones

_¡Oló! He vuelto, ésta vez con el séptimo capítulo, que mi musa parece ser ha vuelto :3 Es hora de que Dominique comience a olvidar el pasado, y el primer paso es ahora Espero les guste mucho mucho. ¡Un besazo!_

* * *

**La Reina de Corazones**

Siempre he sido el centro de atención.  
Y no es que no me guste, no. Pero a veces es cansado, más que nada cuando no lo buscas, cuando naces con algo que hace que todos te miren. Tener un poco de sangre _veela_, por ejemplo.  
Además, es mi trabajo ser el centro de atención. Ya me he acostumbrado a ver mi rostro en revistas, anuncios, fotografías de desfiles… Es lo que las modelos hacemos, llamar la atención.  
Pero mis manos sudorosas no son exactamente lo adecuado para una modelo. Ni eso, ni el tener los labios tan apretados que se vean como una línea fina y pierda el lápiz labial.  
Las cuatro y media de la tarde. Ya debería de haber salido desde hace una hora y media. Supongo que es cierto que se ha vuelto adicta al trabajo. Entonces supongo que es cierto todo lo que me han dicho mis primos y mi hermano sobre ella. ¿Cómo se verá? Obviamente la he visto en las fotografías de Sociales y de Gobierno de _El Profeta_, pero no es lo mismo a verla en vivo. Sé que quemó las sudaderas y suéteres de punto, y mandó al fondo del bote de basura sus sucias zapatillas deportivas. También sé que ya su cabello no es para nada desordenado ni…

Una cabellera negra azulada aparece del otro lado de la calle. Un rostro, parcialmente cubierto por unas enormes gafas de Sol. Un cuerpo cubierto con una elegante gabardina que deja ver la orilla inferior de un vestido color azul eléctrico. Unos tacones de vértigo, negros.  
Mi hermana.  
Tanto había practicado mi discurso, ensayado mi voz, mi sonrisa, hasta mis poses, tanto había hablado con Lily, con Albus, con Louis, repasando mi plan… Para que ahora mismo me quedara en blanco, mientras veía a ésa mujer elegante atravesar la calle y dirigirse hacia el elegante restaurante, que a ojos de los muggles se veía como un café viejo y sucio.  
Apenas entró ella, me acomodé mi suéter largo y me dirigí hacia el café a paso firme. Escuché una campanita al empujar la puerta.

- Buenas tardes, señorita…

- Buenas tardes. Ya me esperan, gracias.

Me alejé del amable mesero que me miraba con la boca semiabierta, y busqué con la mirada. Merlín, parecía que mi hermana seguía teniendo el talento de desaparecer, de escurrirse ante los ojos de cualquiera, y luego…

- Créeme que no me encontrarías jamás si no me dejara encontrar.

Pegué un brinco al escuchar su voz a mi espalda. Pero no me dio tiempo de voltear: la mujer se adelantó sin mirarme. La seguí.  
Llegamos a un área privada. Con una señal de su mano, la mujer hizo que los meseros nos abrieran las puertas. Entramos, y las mismas puertas se cerraron con un suave golpe. Noté que mis manos seguían sudorosas, y que mis rodillas temblaban levemente. Maldije por lo bajo.

- Así que, Victorie – comenzó mientras se sentaba en la mesa redonda que estaba en medio de la elegante habitación – Pensé que no viviría para verte de nuevo. Por lo que veo, Lily, Albus y nuestro hermano te han dado ánimos y porras para venir.

Abrí y cerré la boca, mientras la mujer… Mientras mi hermana se quitaba los lentes con movimientos lentos, y clavaba su mirada felina en mí. ¡Merlín! Tenía una mirada tan diferente, tan cambiada a la que tenía en Hogwarts. El azul de sus ojos ya no era el mar que recordaba, eran témpanos de hielo, fríos y desdeñosos. Me dolió el corazón de pensar que yo era la culpable, en su mayor parte, de ése cambio.  
Pero, como dijo Albus, el tiempo de lamentarse había pasado, ya era hora de que…

- ¿Té? ¿Café? ¿Vino? ¿Algo con qué despertarte un poco del letargo?

- …Té estaría bien.

Mi hermana me pasó una taza. Merlín, estaba tan ida que ni cuenta me había dado de en qué momento la había servido. Le dí un buen trago, y el sabor a limón me calmó un poco. Dominique me miró por un largo instante, mientras le daba un trago a su copa de vino. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. De por sí, yo estaba tan nerviosa que no se me ocurría qué decir.

- Y bien, hermanita – noté el acento mordaz en ella – ¿A qué se debe realmente el honor de tu visita? ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¿O qué me quieres pedir?

- Quiero decirte que realmente lamento lo que ocurrió hace años, Dominique. Que fui una estúpida y que estoy muy arrepentida.

¡Santo Merlín! ¿Qué diablos? Eso no era lo que estaba en mi discurso.  
Dominique me miraba, un poco sorprendida.

- Vaya. Arrepentida, ¿De qué?

- De la tontería de creer que Teddy te quería como algo más que una amiga, que una hermana. Arrepentida de haber convencido a Scorpius de participar en mi farsa estúpida. Arrepentida de haberte lastimado tanto. No era mi intención, de verdad.

- ¿Es cierto que en las Navidades y festividades familiares llorabas porque no estábamos bien?

- Sí.

Definitivamente algo le habían puesto al té, porque las palabras salían de mi boca sin que yo pudiera dominarlas. Pero, en parte, me sentía bien así. Era justo lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Era la verdad. Dominique me seguía observando, y la inexpresividad de su rostro cambió por un entrecejo fruncido. Por un instante, noté una emoción en sus ojos, ¿Dolor? No lo sabría nunca, pues los témpanos de hielo volvieron a ser tan fríos como siempre.

- Me lastimaste. Mucho, Victorie.

- Lo sé, y te pido perdón. Me duele, me dolió durante todos éstos diez años saber las consecuencias de mis tontos actos. De verdad, no sabes lo duro que ha sido saber que te hice tanto mal, por mis celos idiotas. Perdóname.

- Bueno, bueno, que no sólo fuiste tú.

- Yo convencí a Scorpius – escupí sin poder contenerme – Yo fui quien le vendió la idea.

- Pero él aceptó.

- Y luego él se enamoró perdidamente de ti. Aún te adora.

Los ojos azules de Dominique brillaron levemente, y me dedicó una breve sonrisa.

- ¿Algo de comer? El _Veritaserum_ puede caer pesado si no comes nada.

- Sí, tengo hambre…¿Me diste _Veritaserum_?

- ¿De verdad creíste que te iba a escuchar así, nada más, y te iba a dejar ejercer tu encanto de _veela_ en mí? No, hermanita. El juego ha cambiado.

- Sí, sí lo creí… Eres una maldita víbora sin escrúpulos.

- ¿Ves? Amo su efecto.

- ¡Soy tu hermana!

- Yo también lo soy y eso no impidió que creyeras que te quitaría a Teddy. ¿Verdad?

- Sí. Eso fue una soberana idiotez.

- Definitivamente. Y ahora, ¿Qué quieres del menú?

- Lo que sea que tú pidas.

- Bien. Y sí, ya que has pasado la prueba del _Veritaserum_… Puedo considerar perdonarte.

Clavé mis ojos azules en los ojos aún más azules de mi hermana menor. Ella no desvió la mirada. Y noté que, muy por debajo de su ensayada mirada de póker, un brillo, una calidez se podía ver. Comimos sin más conversación, sin más sonido que el tintinear de los cubiertos y platos. Pero fue un momento agradable, un momento cálido. La tensión y el rencor que había existido entre ella y yo hace unos momentos, que habían comenzado hace diez años, se habían ido.  
Cuando trajeron el postre, mi hermana me miró nuevamente.

- ¿Te gustó la comida?

- Hmmm… Sí, aunque el plato fuerte tenía manzana, y no me gusta.

- Vaya, la magia está acabándose, ya dijiste "hmmm" antes de responder, pero aún sueltas verdades.

- Supongo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Victorie?

- Hmmm…Feliz.

Ella afirmó distraídamente. Y luego murmuró:

- Yo también.


	8. La Reina de Diamantes

_¡Oló! Pues ya con el asuntillo de Victorie resuelto :3 Nuestra Dominique tiene aún algo importante pendiente… ¡Scorpius! Así que ya es hora que el destino – y la escritora, claro – haga algo. Espero les agrade el capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo :D_

* * *

**La Reina de Diamantes**

- Buen día – le sonreí a la secretaria – Me gustaría hablar un momento con la señorita Dominique Weasley.

- Bueno, la señorita no recibe visitas sin cita. ¿Tiene cita?

Le dediqué una sonrisa encantadora a la chica, que no había desviado la vista de los enormes libros de anotaciones que estaba llenando.

- Creo que con que le diga que Zarina Parkinson la busca, es suficiente.

Pareció que le había puesto una bomba fétida en el asiento a la chica, porque enseguida brincó y me dedicó una esplendorosa sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, señorita Parkinson, enseguida.

La chica desapareció por la doble puerta que daba al despacho de Dominique. Me arreglé mi espeso cabello negro, mientras pensaba hace cuánto tiempo no la veía. En Hogwarts habíamos sido muy cercanas, pero a partir de que ella entró al Ministerio y a mí me atraparon las inacabables actividades sociales que tenía, no nos habíamos ni llamado.  
Después de unos instantes, la secretaria me llevó al despacho de mi amiga. La encontré inmersa en papeles y carpetas, atrincherada tras su escritorio. Pero cuando entré yo, ella me miró y me dedicó una breve sonrisa.

- Zarina, por Merlín. Buen momento para aparecerte por aquí.

- ¿Mucho trabajo, eh? – nos saludamos con un breve beso en la mejilla – No te apures, no voy a quitarte mucho tiempo… ¿Qué diablos huele tan bien?

A la bruja frente a mí le brillaron astutamente los ojos, mientras yo seguía aspirando ése olor tan delicioso. Me recordaba muchísimo a mi prometido.

- ¿Qué olor es, Rina?

- Pues… – comencé, no muy segura de cómo describirlo – …Pino, chocolate y… sí, un poco al olor húmedo y raro que tienen los recovecos de Gringotts.

- Qué lindo. ¿Qué tal está Aro? Hace mucho no lo veo.

Vaya, así que era cierto que Dom sabía jugar, y muy bien. Le sonreí, dividida entre el orgullo por verla así de lista, y la diversión de que me había hecho una muy buena jugada. Busqué con mis ojos y encontré un delicado recipiente de cristal cortado lleno de un líquido que era el que despedía el olor.

- Nos acabamos de comprometer.

- Vaya, vaya… Pues felicidades. Espero tener invitación para la boda.

- No lo dudes. Ahora, pasando a otros temas, me gustaría preguntarte algo.

- Dime.

- Yo ya te dije a qué huele mi _amortentia_, Dominique. Me pregunto, ¿Qué olor tiene para ti?

Sus fríos ojos azules se posaron durante un largo tiempo en mí. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa: tenía una mirada muy difícil de sostener, igual que mi prometido. No sé qué afán de agredir hasta con los ojos. Pero en fin, yo estaba ahí por algo, y no me iba a ir sin conseguirlo. Así que levanté el mentón y procuré que mi labio inferior no temblara de los nervios.

- ¿Quién te manda, Rina? ¿Mael? ¿Aro? ¿O el propio Scorpius?

- Sabes que Scorpius tiene un ego más grande que el del Sol – respondí alegremente – Él jamás me pediría ayuda. No, en realidad vine porque, bueno, soy bruja y adivino cosas.

- ¿No me digas? Desempolvaste tu bolita de cristal.

- Así es. Y he visto cosas interesantes. Por ejemplo, que has cerrado tratos con _Potestatem_, y que el negocio va viento en popa. También que te has reconciliado con tu hermana. Y he visto que te reconciliarás con Scorpius y entonces, al fin, tendremos un heredero Malfoy que no tenga los ojos grises, sino azules. O mejor aún, dos. Una niña rubia platinada de ojos azul rey y un niño de ojos grises con el cabello negro azulado. O viceversa, de todos modos saldría bella la foto familiar... ¡Qué bonito!

El rostro de Dominique fue todo un poema. Solté una carcajada: desde el Colegio, yo siempre había sido la única capaz de sacarla de sus casillas.

- Tranquila, Dom, relájate. Es broma, ya sabes, yo sólo bromeo contigo.

- Nada gracioso.

- Pero no has dicho que no.

- Obviamente no, Zarina.

- Ya no te enfureces como me dijo Mael que lo hacías cuando te lo mencionaban, ¿eh? Vamos mejorando. Ahora dime, ¿Prefieres una cena con él o quieres que le diga que te sorprenda?

- ¡Zarina Parkinson! – estalló, azotando las manos contra su enorme escritorio de mármol negro – ¡Ni una ni la otra!

- Ah, entonces desayuno. Perfecto, así pasan todo el día juntos. Bueno, me voy, soy una gran _socialité_ y tengo muchos compromisos, como el inmediato que es ir de compras. Urgente, urgente. Pero tú no te apures, le diré que será un desayuno. En un buen restaurante, claro. Y tú irás, oh sí, a menos que me quieras aquí todos, absolutamente todos los días. Persiguiéndote, acosándote a cada reunión que vayas, a cada paso que des. Seré como tu sombra, como tu peor pesadilla. Y yo…

- Como sea, Zarina. Pero ya déjame trabajar.

Dibujé una enorme sonrisa. Y así es como siempre me salgo con la mía. Aro dice que soy un poco desesperante, pero bueno, si no lo fuera no tendría lo que quiero. Dominique sólo suspiró mientras me acercaba a plantarle un beso en la mejilla y me dirigía a la puerta.

- Apuesto mi bolsa favorita a que para ti huele a vino y a piel. Digo, por aquello de sus caros muebles de piel de la Mansión Malfoy – sonreí al ver el brillo en sus ojos al dedicarme una mirada fugaz – Y bueno, el tercer olor podría ser su colonia, pero como cambia varias veces…

Dominique siguió trabajando. Suspiré: ella jamás me lo diría. Todo lo de Scorpius era tabú, era como preguntarle detalles de sus negocios. Jamás diría nada…

- …Especias – solté mientras abría la puerta y volteaba a verla por última vez. Le dediqué una enorme sonrisa triunfal, mientras ella se limitó a mirarme atentamente con ésos enormes ojos azules – El tercer olor es símbolo del negocio más fructífero de los Malfoy desde que él nació. Es lo que los ha unido. Especias. Yo muy bien. Que tengas un lindo día, Dom.

Salí, pero alcancé a ver la fugaz sonrisa que Dominique no pudo reprimir a tiempo.

Un brillo plateado me recibió cuando subí al auto que usaba para moverme por el Londres muggle que tanto me gustaba. Volteé para toparme una bella pantera que conocía muy bien.  
Sonreí, mi prometido era sumamente detallista y exacto. Seguramente querría todos los detalles de mi reunión con Dominique. Reunión que había hecho a petición suya, pues él sabía que la única que podía convencer, o más bien orillar a Dominique a hacer algo que ella no quería, era yo.  
Pero obviamente no le contaría todo así como así. Lo haría que desesperara, que me rogara por información. No había sido sólo por mi bella cara por lo que había atrapado al brillante y ambicioso gerente de Gringotts. No, había sido porque también yo sabía jugar mis cartas, portarme como toda una reina. Así que me limité a susurrarle al patronus de Aro:

- Está hecho.


	9. El As de Corazones

_¡Oló! Una disculpa por no haber actualizado D: pero como ya entré a la universidad, no había podido escribir. Pero ¡Aquí tienen! El capítulo 9. Que lo disfruten :D Y sigan dejando reviews, que éso inspira y anima y alegr :3_

* * *

**El As de Corazones**

- ¿Y éstas flores, señor?

- Ésas van en el florero de plata. Ponlas en la esquina izquierda del gabinete, y que se vean bien, por favor. Ella es muy fijada en ésos detalles.

El chico afirmó con la cabeza y se apresuró a llevar el enorme ramo de Plangentinas al gabinete exclusivo, el que se encontraba en la parte más cara del restaurante.  
_Su_ gabinete.

Y es _su_ gabinete, porque era el que _él_ había pedido para _ella_. Sí, algo que jamás pensé alcanzar a vivir. Scorpius Malfoy y Dominique Weasley, quedando para desayunar en _mi_ restaurante. Pero bueno, al crecer cerca de la familia Weasley, creces sabiendo que_ todo es posible_. ¿Qué estaría pasando entre ellos? Sí, sabía, por lo que me había contado Victorie, de los negocios que tenían ellos, pero… ¿Tanto como para desayunar juntos? Bueno, quizá ya habrían arreglado las cosas, quizá volvieron a estar juntos… Todo debía estar perfecto, sí, perfecto y encantador para facilitar la atmósfera romántica. Oh sí, yo era experto en eso del romanticismo y todo, no por nada a mi restaurante, además de su nombre oficial, lo conocían como _El palacio del amor_.

- ¿La música está bien, señor?

- …¿Eh? – musité, saliendo lentamente de mis ensoñaciones y enfoqué a otro mesero que me veía, en espera de instrucciones –…Eh, sí, sí, está perfecta. Ya solamente estén listos para cuando lleguen.

Aunque no creía que llegarían juntos. No, eso era demasiado para ella. No, Llegaría primero él, enamorado e impaciente. Y luego ella, intentando parecer más dura y segura de lo que se sentía.  
Sí, podría decirse que los conocía muy bien a ambos... La verdad era que no. No fuimos al mismo tiempo al colegio, a Scorpius lo conocía por Albus, y con Dominique hace tiempo no me llevaba. Pero mi pasatiempo siempre ha sido observar a la gente, además tengo mucha imaginación. Por lo tanto puedo darme una idea de cómo actuarán.  
En eso estaba cuando observé a un hombre rubio y alto, de facciones finas y orgullosos ojos grises entrar a mi restaurante. Sonreí profesionalmente y me dirigí a recibirlo.

- Scorpius Malfoy, hace años no te veía.

- Ted Lupin – sonrió el rubio, mientras nos dábamos un abrazo a forma de saludo – Felicidades por tu restaurante. Había escuchado mucho de él, pero veo que se quedaron cortos. Es hermoso.

- Gracias, gracias – respondí mientras nos dirigíamos al gabinete – Y no me digas Ted, sabes que no me gusta.

- De acuerdo, Teddy, de acuerdo.

La plática con él fluyó tranquilamente. Y no es por presumir, pero definitivamente mi romántico y elegante restaurante era un excelente tema de conversación._ El Noble Grifo de Plata_ estaba considerado como uno de los mejores restaurantes del Londres Mágico, y todo mundo decía que los platillos, aunque caros, valían cada galeón que se pagaba.  
Justamente estábamos hablando de la tarta de cerezas que se hacía, cuando la ví entrar.

- Bueno, Scorp… Creo que tengo que dejarte.

Él volteó, y ambos observamos a la misma mujer de porte elegante y barbilla levantada, enfundada en un bello vestido púrpura que contrastaba hermosamente con su cabello negro azulado, brillante a los rayos del Sol.  
Noté cómo al hacer el ademán de acercarme, ella me hizo una seña con la mano, indicándome que no fuera por ella. Caminó hacia nosotros con paso firme, mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol, revelando sus profundos ojos azules. Antes de que llegara, su perfume de canela y vainilla la anunció.

- Qué tal, Teddy – me saludó como si la hubiera visto ayer – Está hermoso tu restaurante. Comenzaré a venir más seguido.

Sin pensar me acerqué a ella y la abracé, como hace años no lo hacía, como un hermano abraza a su hermanita menor. Sonreí, y sentí cómo ella se ponía rígida por el abrazo, y luego me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. Dominique Weasley, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar a las muestras de afecto desde hace diez años.

- Te extrañé, Dom – canturreé. Me separé justo a tiempo para ver su rostro sorprendido – Siempre fuiste mi hermanita. Y me dejaste.

Sentí la sorprendida mirada de Scorpius, y noté cómo ella parpadeaba repetidamente, como siempre que no sabía qué decir.

- Pero has vuelto, y eso es lo importante. Siéntate, en un momento les traen el menú.

Los dejé…Sólo para esconderme detrás de los enormes arreglos florales que rodeaban una parte del gabinete. Era la ventaja de ser el dueño y tener a meseros que se encargaran de todo.

- Llegas tarde.

- Lo bueno se hace esperar. Además, estabas en muy buena compañía. No sabía que Teddy y tú fueran tan amiguitos.

- No sabía que aunque no le habías hablado desde hace casi diez años le seguías diciendo Teddy.

- No sabía que te ponías celoso tan rápido.

Se escuchó un bufido. Silencio.

- Bonito detalle, lo de la caja de chocolates entre los regalos que tu empresa mandó.

- Busqué una que tuviera mantícoras.

- Sí, lo noté. Le di un dragón a Al. Afortunadamente ahora no le mordió la lengua.

Risas. Silencio. Justo llegó el mesero para darles las cartas, pero ambos fueron rápidos en decidirse y el mesero no tardó nada en irse.  
Silencio. Más silencio. Merlín, par de orgullosos.  
Llegaron las entradas.

- Me dijo Aro que Zarina te visitó.

- Hmmm… Los chismes corren más rápido que un hipogrifo rabioso. Sí, me hizo una visita social.

- Es agradable Zarina…

- A ver, Scorpius – interrumpió de pronto Dominique, con un tono frío en la voz – Esto no es un desayunito amistoso. No, yo estoy aquí porque Zarina me sacó de mis casillas y estúpidamente acepté verte. Punto. Ahora, si no me dices de un buena vez qué me quieres decir, mejor cállate y déjame desayunar en paz.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas, Dominique…?

- A ver, recalcula tu hechizo brújula porque no está funcionando. Rebobinemos. ¿Acaso crees que no sabía que todo esto fue planeado? Oh sí, puedo ver perfectamente a Arothir sentado frente a ti, y el metiche de Mael a tu lado, diciéndote qué debías decirme. Puedo ver perfectamente a Zarina informarle a Aro que caí en la red, que me desesperó y acepté. Pero se les olvidó que si ellos van, yo ya fui y vine dos veces. Así que, Scorpius, o me dices qué me quieres decir…

Justo en ése momento llegaron las sopas, haciendo que me retorciera de desesperación en mi escondite.

-… O hago que me lo digas.

Un silencio largo. Muy largo. Podía imaginarme perfectamente a Dominique, con ésos témpanos de hielo, mirar fijamente a Scorpius, que seguro estaría pensando a toda velocidad qué inventar.

- Sí, tienes razón, fue un plan. Todo esto fue planeado. En realidad sí quería decirte algo.

- ¿Ves, cómo nos vamos entendiendo? – dijo ella – Me agrada que vayamos llegando a ésos términos. Brindemos por eso.

Se escuchó el tintinear de las copas de vino al chocarse, y luego un breve silencio. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo Dom? ¿Le estaba dando tiempo para contestarle ¡No! A un Malfoy jamás debe de dársele tiempo para pensar, para armar sus arrullos, sus discursos. Ya podía escuchar el enorme rollo de palabras que él le soltaría, y ella lo mandaría al diablo, y otra vez pasarían años sin hablarse y…

- Ahora, ¿Qué querías decirme, Scorpius?

- Quería pedirte perdón. Que me arrepiento sinceramente de haber participado en ése plan tan estúpido de Victorie. Que cometí un error, me cegué por el orgullo y el coraje de que siempre me ganaras, con tus calificaciones y tu cabeza sabelotodo, y tu encanto personal. Y luego me enamoré, me enamoré como un estúpido de todo lo que antes aborrecía de ti. Me enamoré de tu sonrisa, de tu mirada, de tus ojos azules, tu piel blanca. Y cuando todo salió a la luz, me sentí como el peor, como un idiota, Dominique. Yo quise decírtelo, de verdad, pero tenía mucho miedo de perderte. Te quería… Te quiero demasiado, porque para mí sigues siendo mi Dom, la Dom con la que caminaba como tonto por todo Hogwarts, riendo y soñando. Y aunque hemos crecido ya, yo te sigo adorando como en ésos años. Y no quiero perderte de nuevo por mi orgullo tonto. Todos éstos años te extrañé tanto… Yo… Perdóname.

SANTO MERLÍN.  
Me ví en la necesidad de apartar un par de hojitas para asomarme a la mesa, y asegurarme de que era el mismo Scorpius Malfoy que yo conocía, el que había dicho todo ése discurso romántico más digno de Louis en sus películas que de él. Pero sí, ni mis ojos ni mis oídos me engañaban, y el mismo Scorpius era el que estaba ahí, sentado a un lado de Dominique, con una expresión de sorpresa profunda que…  
Hey, esperen…

- …¿Algo más?

- Que te amo.

Ay, Circe.  
Me detuve de la pared detrás de mí. ¿Dónde estaban los reporteros de _Corazón de Bruja _cuando se les necesitaba? Lily, debía llamar a Lily. Sí, ella debía hacer un artículo de esto. Una primera plana a ocho columnas: _¡Comprobado! El Rey de los Malfoy tiene corazón_.  
Me asomé de nuevo entre las hojas. Dominique veía fijamente a Scorpius. Ahora faltaba ver si la Reina también tenía algo latiéndole en el pecho además de la ambición.

- ¿Sabes que ya te habías tardado en decírmelo, no?

- Sí. Pero esto no era lo que planeaba.

- Obviamente.

- Algo pasó aquí.

- Por supuesto.

- FUISTE TÚ.

- Lo más seguro, quién sabe...

Un sonoro bufido.  
Llegaron las ensaladas.

- Ahora, yo que tú comía la ensalada, se ve muy buena.

Noté que Dominique sonreía mientras le daba otro sorbo a su vino.  
_El vino._  
Dominique le había puesto algo al vino de Scorpius. Oh sí, ella había hecho lo mismo con Victorie. Dominique y sus ases bajo la manga siempre.

- Fue la última parte del _Veritaserum_ que me mandaste – dijo ella entre bocado y bocado a un confundido Scorpius – No puedo creerle a nadie, hasta que pasen ésa prueba. ¿Me hubieras dicho todo así, tal cual, sin usar ésa poción?

- No, había preparado un discurso. ¡MALDICIÓN!

- ¿Ves, qué bonito? Ahora relájate. Desayunemos, y alégrate.

- ¿De qué?

- De que ahora te aceptaré la mayoría de tus invitaciones. Y digo la mayoría, porque una mujer nunca, nunca debe estar siempre disponible para un hombre.

Silencio.  
Salí de mi escondite con ganas de dar brinquitos de la emoción, pero me controlé y salí caminando como si hubiera estado en otros gabinetes cercanos. Al voltear hacia ellos, Dominique me dedicó un breve guiño que me hizo reír.  
Y Scorpius… Él estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.


	10. El As de Diamantes

_¡Oló! Pues me he aplicado y he escrito el capítulo 10 :3 Espero les guste mucho :D Y mañana mismo voy a escribir el capítulo 11, que ando inspirada. :3_

* * *

**El As de Diamantes**

El tintinear de las copas resonó por la acogedora sala. Mi hermana, mi cuñado, Mael y Scorpius sonreían mientras apuraban el whisky de fuego. Como en los viejos tiempos.

- Como en los viejos tiempos – continuó Mael – cuando hacíamos fiestas en la sala común.

- Cómo olvidarlo – dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa – sólo que ésta tiene un motivo mejor. Mucho, mucho mejor.

- Ya te vi, Scorp… Ya escucho las campanas de boda en el horizonte – canturreó Zarina. Reímos.

- Bueno Scorp – interrumpí – Apruebo tu decisión, pero no debemos… No debes adelantarte. No celebres algo que aún no sucede.

Mi hermana, Aro, Mael y Scorp me miraron atentamente, esperando que continuara. Como de costumbre, a pesar de ser el menor del grupo, siempre tomaban mi opinión muy en cuenta. Incluso Aro, el maduro Aro, me había llegado a pedir consejo, sobre todo en lo que a mi locuaz hermana se trataba. Yo sólo le di otro trago al whisky, esperando que alguno me preguntara a qué me refería.

- ¿De qué hablas, Zak? – comenzó Mael

- Aunque yo iba un año más abajo que ustedes en Hogwarts y no la trate mucho, por lo que la he tratado en éstos meses puedo decir que Dominique es una mujer muy segura, muy fuerte y sobre todo muy libre – dije, paseando mi mirada en cada uno de ellos – Zarina y yo podemos dar testimonio de qué tanto puede huir del matrimonio una mujer de ésas características... – Zarina torció los labios. Sabía que estaba refiriéndome a mamá, que se divorció de nuestro padre y a partir de ahí rehuía casarse con cualquier otro como si de la peste se tratara – No creo que Dominique te diga que sí así como así, Scorp. Sé que ya llevan más de un año de relación y que esto va cada vez mejor, y también sé que la amas y que nada te haría más feliz que casarte con ella. Pero yo no creo que ella te diga que sí tan fácilmente. A ella no la compraste con tu dinero, ni con tu poder, por lo tanto nada de éso te ayudará a asegurar su respuesta.

- Zak tiene razón – me apoyó Arothir – Todos sabemos que ella no es muy partidaria del matrimonio, y también sabemos que ella no es una mujer fácil de "comprar"

Un silencio algo incómodo reinó por un instante, y la mansión Parkinson se sumergió en una calma poco común, acostumbrada al ruido de mis hijos y su madre, en éste momento en casa de mis suegros.  
Observé en los ojos grises de mi amigo una sombra de preocupación, y sentí nervios por él. Dominique y él llevaban ya un año y meses en una relación formal, y todo parecía ir viento en popa, pero a Scorpius se le había metido una idea extraña en la cabeza.  
Matrimonio. Scorpius quería pedirle matrimonio a Dominique.  
Digo, no es algo tan descabellado. Yo, Zak Parkison, un ex-slytherin algo fuera de lo normal, estaba felizmente casado con Alice Longbottom, una Hufflepuff, y con tres hijos que me volvían loco. Sí, me había casado algo joven, pero no me arrepentía. Y mi hermana ya estaba con un pie en el altar para su boda con Aro, y todo apuntaba a que no huiría a la mitad de la ceremonia ésta vez, como tantas veces lo había hecho anteriormente. Y Mael… Bueno, él es un caso especial.  
Pero una cosa era que Scorpius quisiera casarse con Dominique, y otra muy distinta es que ella quisiera casarse con él.

- Tengo que intentarlo, Zak. No pierdo nada con intentar. Además, estoy seguro que ella no me dirá que no.

- Con ella nada es seguro – señalé – Sé prudente en cómo se lo planteas, Scorp. Debes ser suave, no hagas que se sienta intimidada… Y debes considerar el factor familia, que en éste caso es un tema algo delicado…

- Tranquilo, profesor Parkinson – soltó Mael, risueño – Scorp sabrá manejar la situación de la mejor forma. Hará bien su tarea, lo prometo.

- Sí, hermanito, relájate – canturreó mi hermana, sonriéndome – Yo creo que Dom le dirá que sí. Sería tan romántico… ¡Imaginen los titulares_! "Malfoy y Weasley: hasta que la muerte los separe" _Lily podría cubrir la boda, yo conozco un lugar perfecto para…

- Esto es por pasos, Rina – la corté – Primero hay que esperar a que ella diga que sí.

Zarina me hizo un puchero.

- Zar, siempre me arruinas la fiesta. Deberías comportarte al menos una vez en tu vida como el hermanito menor.

- Es por el bien de Scorp – apunté – No debe emocionarse antes de que las cosas pasen. Recuerden que entre más alto estén, más duele la caída. Scorp, sabes que todos nosotros somos como hermanos… Simplemente no quiero que te duela – le dije al Malfoy, mirándolo a los ojos. Él sonrió.

- Siempre tan protector, Zaky. Eres el Slytherin más tierno que he conocido – canturreó Mael – Dame un abracito.

- No.

Todos reímos y reanudamos la animada conversación, que giró en torno a cómo Zarina se imaginaba la boda. Hasta Aro cooperaba con detalles. Se veía que todos estaban muy contentos.  
Pero me di cuenta de que Scorpius estaba algo pensativo. Sí, había logrado que meditara sobre lo que debía hacer, lo había puesto a pensar, y poner a pensar a la gente es una habilidad que tenía muy bien entrenada gracias a mi trabajo de maestro de Defensa en Hogwarts.

Le di otro trago a mi whisky de fuego, y decidí relajarme un poco con el canturreo de mi hermana. Y digo "un poco" porque sólo me relajaré completamente cuando vea a Dominique vestida de novia, parada en un altar, y la escuche decirle a Scorpius _"Sí acepto"_


	11. El As de Tréboles

_¡Oló! ¡Y aquí, al fin el capítulo 11! :3 Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen y que favoritean XD Sobre todo, gracias a __Samfj__ y a __Medusae__ por seguir la historia y por sus reviews :'3  
Tengo que admitir que me costó trabajo escribir éste capítulo, más que nada por la narradora. Sí, yo y mi eterna pelea con la mayoría de los Weasley. Lo siento, soy demasiado Slytherin como para llevarme bien con todos. xD Pero bueno, hice mi mejor esfuerzo y le dí una oportunidad a uno de los Weasley menos queridos para mí…Y logré hacer una tregua bastante buena con ella. :D Así que espero la disfruten. XD_

* * *

**El As de Tréboles**

Al fin había logrado colarme hasta el pasillo que daba al elegante vestidor. Había tardado horas a mi parecer, más que nada por mis primos que me hicieron plática, pero al fin había logrado mi objetivo. Ahora sólo faltaba encontrarla.  
No entendía por qué ella había roto la tradición de la familia de celebrar las bodas en la casa de nuestros padres. Cuando yo me casé con Donnan Finnigan, todo fue en la Madriguera. Sí, una bonita y sencilla ceremonia, llena de música y olores familiares. Pero no, Dom siempre debe hacer las cosas a su modo, y ahora nos tenía a todos aquí, en un elegante anexo de _El Grifo de Plata _que simulaba un ostentoso castillo, esperando a que la ceremonia iniciase.  
No se podía negar que todo era hermoso: el altar lleno de flores y luces, y los arreglos de diamantes y tréboles, los manteles bordados con hilo de plata y los cubiertos que brillaban a la luz de las innumerables velas flotantes, porque había escogido casarse de noche… Todo era hermoso, sí, pero yo pensaba que se casaría en la casa de Bill y Fleur, a la orilla del mar…

- …Precioso. Realmente hermoso.

- Gracias Rina…

- A ver, déjame verte… Te ves hermosa, Dom.

Las voces de Zarina, Lily y Dominique me llegaron claramente a través de la puerta entreabierta. Toqué suavemente mientras abría la puerta poco a poco.  
Los ojos de Lily mostraron sorpresa al verme ahí, al igual que los de Zarina. Pero Dominique se limitó a ladear la cabeza y sonreírme.

- Rose, sabía que vendrías, aunque no sé muy bien a qué. Pasa, por favor. ¿Nos permiten?

Lily me dirigió una mirada de advertencia al salir, y Zarina se limitó a inclinar educadamente la cabeza al pasar a mi lado. La puerta se cerró con un suave golpe. Me giré hacia Dominique, que seguía girando levemente para apreciar su figura en el espejo. La novia, enfundada en un vestido de seda y encaje, con pequeñas esmeraldas y zafiros a juego con los de la tiara que llevaba, me sonrió en el reflejo.

- Y dime, Rose. ¿A qué debo tu visita? Obviamente yo te invité a la boda, pero eso no explica qué haces aquí en mi vestidor. ¿Vienes a desearme suerte, porque la necesitaré?

- Está muy bonito todo, Dom – comencé, ignorando sus provocaciones y tratando de controlar mi genio – Pero no entiendo por qué decidiste casarte en otro lado que no fuera la casa de tus padres.

- Ésa casa es muy pequeña – respondió – no cabrían los invitados.

- Tienes una enorme playa a tu disposición.

- No me gustaba la idea de que mi vestido se llenara de arena. Pero dime, Rose, ¿A qué has venido verdaderamente? – dejó de verme por el reflejo y se giró – ¿A preguntarme por qué decidí casarme _aquí_, o porqué decidí casarme _con él_?

Un silencio incómodo. Apreté los labios. No supe bien cómo responder ésa estocada, tan típica de ella, llena de verdad y de ironía.

- Apenas llevaban un año y fracción de relación, Dom. Tu carrera estaba en ascenso y…

- Casi dos años de relación para cuando le dije que sí, Rose – apuntó – Lo traje cuatro meses rogándome que nos casáramos, y a fin de cuentas decidí que había sido suficiente, se lo había ganado. Y mi carrera ya no podía estar más en ascenso, siendo una mujer de negocios y la Jefa de departamento, a menos que hubiera querido ser Ministro, lo cual no me llama para nada la atención. Yo creo que ha sido una excelente decisión en el momento justo. Tengo todo lo que necesito, todo lo que quiero y hasta más de lo que algún día imaginé… Pero bueno, no seguiré explicándote con manzanas. ¿Qué más quieres objetar a mi boda con Scorp?

Abrí y cerré la boca, y me mordí el labio. Todos sus puntos eran razonables, no tenía cómo objetar en contra de ellos. Pero mi cerebro me regaló uno, uno que no había llamado la atención de nadie más que de mí.

- Fue todo muy apresurado – murmuré – Sí, lo trajiste cuatro meses rogándote por el _sí_, pero sólo tardaron un mes más en organizar todo, y en poner fecha. Hoy se cumple un mes exacto de que aceptaste. Sé que a ti te gustan las cosas rápido y bien, pero hasta Scorpius se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que planeaste todo.

- Rose, tengo casi treinta años – dijo ella después de una larga pausa – Tengo un puesto perfecto, tengo propiedades, poder, dinero, he viajado, me he divertido… Y tengo casi treinta años. Creo que ya era la hora justa para que planeara sentar cabeza y compartir mi vida con alguien. Por eso lo hice, porque a mi edad, ya lo único que me faltaba por tener era una familia propia. Y Scorp ha demostrado que está a mi altura… Bueno, hay veces que por mis tacones le gano, pero eso es un detalle nimio.

No pude evitar sonreír al verla tan segura y contenta, pero aún así había algo que no me acababa de cuadrar, quizá mi instinto, quizá mi imaginación…

- No puedo negar que cuando me enteré de que te casarías con Scorpius casi me infarto, Dom – le dije, tras un breve silencio – Sentía la necesidad de decirte que él no te convenía, que deberías alejarte de él, que tanto año te causó antes. Quería hacer que vieras lo que yo pensaba ver, quería…

- Rose, siempre intentando controlar las cosas – sonrió ella – Seguro casi consigues un permiso en tu trabajo para desmemorizarme como a todos esos muggles que hechizas al día.

Reí, y ella me dedicó una mirada alegre.

- Pues sí, no lo niego. Pensé que era un maldito desgraciado que te volvería a lastimar. Pero luego Lily me calmó, y también Albus… Incluso Victorie me explicó todo. Y al darle la oportunidad, al dejar un margen de error, Yo… – tragué saliva –…Acepto que Scorp quizá no es como yo pensaba.

Dominique se bajó del taburete frente al espejo, y tomó el ramo de Plangentinas azules y plateadas que descansaban sobre la mesilla al centro del vestidor. Era hora de comenzar la boda.  
De camino a la puerta, se paró frente a mí.

- Por supuesto que no es el maldito que tú y yo pensábamos, Rose– dijo ella, sonriente – Porque yo también lo pensé. Pero Scorp ha crecido, ha madurado, ha sabido soportarme, lo cual ya tiene un gran mérito, y, aunque no se lo haya dicho nunca, creo que será un gran marido y un excelente padre.

- Vaya, Dom – sonreí ampliamente, enternecida – No sólo te ha convencido de casarte, sino hasta te ha hecho considerar tener una familia. Yo creo que serás una muy buena madre, cuando ambos se decidan a intentarlo.

Los ojos azul profundo de Dominique me miraron fijamente, chispeando como nunca antes.

- Eso, lo sabremos en nueve meses. Bueno, Ocho meses y una semana, para ser exactos.

Mi cabeza captó enseguida el significado de la frase, pero mi torpe boca no atinó más que a dejar caer la quijada de la impresión.

- Dom, ¿Estás…?

- Es la primera vez en el día que digo: "_Serás tía_" – dijo ella mientras salía del vestidor – Las demás no podrían callarse ni disimular, imagínate a Lily haciéndome mil preguntas, a Victorie planeando ésas ridiculeces del baby shower… O peor aún, a Zarina brincoteando por ahí y preguntando nombres de bebé, qué horror. O peor aún, imagínate a Scorp. Se le caerían hasta los... Papeles de negocios que siempre carga. Pero sé que tú guardarás silencio, te quedarás callada, disfrutarás de mi boda y cuando dé la noticia en unas semanas, fingirás sorpresa. Ahora hay que apurarnos, la música no tarda en comenzar.


	12. El As de Picas

_Lo sé. Mátenme. Sé que me tardé siglos en actualizar, pero la facultad no me dejaba libre, y mi inspiración se fue a pasear… Pero ¡Ha vuelto! :D Y al fin, aquí está *redoble de tambores* ¡El capítulo 12! :3 El penúltimo capítulo de ésta historia, con un narrador que es de mis personajes consentidos, aunque JK no lo haya presentado (pero él tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, así como me lo imagino xD)  
Espero les guste tanto, tanto éste capi como a mí me emocionó y fascinó y así escribirlo :3_

* * *

**El As de Picas**

- Y entonces incorporas la esencia de vainilla.

- ¿Así?

- Exacto, justo así. Ahora revuelve, pero no muy rápido.

Las pequeñas manos de mi sobrino de casi cinco años tomaron la cuchara y revolvieron con delicadeza la mezcla para el pastel. No pude evitar sonreír.  
¿Cómo había salido algo tan bonito y tranquilo de una pareja como ésa? Algo sin una gota de malicia… Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy a descansar? – la voz de mi hermano Scorp se escuchó desde la escalera – Hoy no hay nada importante y…

- Descansaré cuando me muera – le respondió Dominique – Hay muchos pendientes en el trabajo, y no estoy enferma, Scorpius, no veo por qué descansar…

- El sanador dijo que cuando faltaran tres semanas…

- Tres semanas, y aún falta un mes – escuché la voz de Dominique bajando la escalera, y sus tacones chocando contra el mármol del suelo – ¡Aquí, justo aquí debían de estar ésos papeles! Te digo que era el condenado sobre azul que te di con los demás.

- No pueden haber desapareci…

- ¿¡Entonces dónde están, dime!? ¡Aaarrrghh, ya se me hizo muy tarde!

- ¡A mí también y no me pongo histérico!

- Pues no te pones histérico ni te pones nada, ni la cabeza te pones cuando te encargo mis cosas.

Una furiosa Dominique apareció en la puerta de la enorme cocina, seguida de cerca por su marido, con una cara de enojo que no podía con ella.  
Pero apenas vieron a Lynx cocinando al lado mío, con su pequeño gorro de chef que yo le había regalado, se detuvieron y sus semblantes se suavizaron.

- Mira mami – canturreó el niño, mientras Dominique, con los ojos brillantes, se acercaba lentamente a él – hoy Tío Mael me está enseñando a hacer pasteles como los que él hace en su trabajo.

- Ya veo – dijo ella, mientras le acariciaba su lacio cabello rubio brillante, idéntico al de su padre – Espero que ésta vez no intentes convertirte en una tarde en un chef como es tu tío, como la vez pasada en que ambos casi queman mi cocina.

Los ojos grises del pequeño se agrandaron, alarmado por el regaño que probablemente comenzaría. Yo sonreí, aún enternecido, y cuando iba a salir en defensa del pequeño, él se adelantó.

- Fue culpa de mi tío – dijo él, encogiendo los hombros – yo le dije que le había echado demasiada poción texturizante a las galletas.

Como dije, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pequeña serpiente traidora.  
Merlín, que orgulloso me sentía de mi sobrino.  
Dominique sonrió, y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente a su hijo. Atrás, Scorpius veía todo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Merlín! Son casi las doce del día – exclamó él al voltear a ver el reloj – Hermano, te lo encargo, por favor no quemen nada.

- Lo prometemos – dijimos mi sobrino y yo a coro.

- Hay todo para que cocinen, Mael – me indicó Dominique mientras Scorp se despedía de su retoño haciéndole cosquillas – Cualquier cosa, un patronus, ya sabes, porque el celular es muy complicado para ti.

Entrecerré los ojos, mientras la veía salir rápidamente de la cocina. Scorpius desvió su mirada de ella y me volteó a ver.

- Perdónala, Mael, ya sabes…

- Sí, te entiendo – respondí – Mejor perdónala tú, y cuídala, que tanto coraje en ése estado…

- ¡SCORPIUUUS! – se escuchó desde el vestíbulo – ¡MUÉVETE!

Ambos suspiramos, y Scorpius salió corriendo de la cocina.  
Un portazo.

- ¿Mamá amaneció de malas? – preguntó Lynx, mientras metía un dedito a la mezcla y lo chupaba.

- Algo así, Lynx – le respondí, mientras yo también metía un dedo a la mezcla y buscaba el molde del pastel con la mirada – pero ya pronto se le va a pasar.

- ¿En un mes?

- Exactamente – le respondí mientras vaciaba la mezcla – En un mes.

- Y en un mes llega Lyra – completó el pequeño, con los ojos brillantes – ¿Crees que sea igual de bonita que mamá?

Lo miré, y no pude evitar emocionarme al verlo a él tan alegre por la llegada de su hermana.

- Seguramente será igual de bonita – respondí, mientras metía el molde al horno y le daba un golpe suave con mi varita.

- ¿Crees que tenga su carácter?

Solté la carcajada.

- No sé si afortunada o desafortunadamente, pero es muy probable Lynx.

- ¿Y yo me parezco a papá?

Volteé a ver a mi sobrino: delgado de facciones angulosas y finas, piel blanca y cabello rubio marca Malfoy… Y unos ojos gris metálico, aún más grises que los de Scorpius, con leves vetas de azul, cortesía de Dominique.

- Sí, sí te pareces mucho a él.

El niño sonrió, y justo en ése momento un ruido de campanitas nos indicó que el horno había terminado.

- Bien, ahora – le indiqué, bajando al niño del elevado banquito de la cocina y colocándolo en el suelo – Espera a que haga el hechizo y yo te digo cuándo puedes abrir el horno.

Mi sobrino afirmó con la cabeza, mientras yo hacía mis acostumbrados movimientos con mi varita. Una lluvia de estrellas plateadas llenó la cocina cuando terminé.

- Ahora sí, Lynx.

El niño bajó la puerta del horno, y el agradable olor de la vainilla nos dio de lleno en la cara.

- Tío – canturreó él, mientras lo decorábamos con betún – de grande quiero ser Chef como tú.

Reí.

- ¿De verdad? Pensé que te gustaría ser empresario como tu mamá o tu papá.

- No – frunció el ceño – siempre andan con prisa, y éso no me gusta. Además, Tío Teddy me ha dicho que podré trabajar en su restaurante cuando sea grande.

Reí de nuevo, al ver sus ojos grises brillar de la emoción. No pude evitar emocionarme también.

- ...Éste pastel le va gustar a Lyra. Mamá dice que Lyra se da cuenta de todo, aún dentro de ella. Yo digo que es magia.

Sonreí ampliamente.

- Así es Lynx. Es de las magias más misteriosas que hay... Así que seguramente a Lyra le va a gustar muchísimo el pastel. Y a tu madre le va a gustar más el hecho de que su cocina sobrevivió.

- Seguramente.


	13. Flor imperial

_Tun tun tuuuuun (8) ¡Sí! Sí, lectores de mi corazón, hemos llegado al final :'3 El último capítulo de ésta serie, que espero les haya gustado y emocionado, así como a mí. Quiero agradecerles por seguir la historia a pesar de la enooooorme pausa sufrida :3 Historia que, aunque corta, la escribí con todo mi cariño :3_

_En fin, ya no diré más porque me estoy poniendo sentimental… Así que sin más, los dejo. ¡Hasta la siguiente historia! ;)_

* * *

**Flor imperial**

_*Escalera real o Flor imperial: En inglés, Royal flush. __Cinco cartas seguidas del mismo palo: 10-J-Q-K-As.  
La mano con más valor en el póker.  
__Probabilidad de obtenerla: 1 en 649,739.*_

- Todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer – la voz de mi padre se filtraba a través de la puerta de mi habitación – Yo estaba seguro de que me pondría en Slytherin. Toda mi familia…

- Había ido ahí. Sí, lo sé, Scorp – le interrumpió mi madre, seguramente harta de escuchar por enésima vez en el día lo mismo.

- Aaaahh… Y los partidos, ¡Los partidos de quidditch! Merlín, me encantaba sentir el aire en mi cabello al volar, ¡ASÍ!

Los chillidos y risas que se escucharon a continuación indicaron que mi padre había tomado en brazos a mi hermana y la estaba cargando por los aires, demostrándole cómo era eso de volar. No pude evitar sonreír mientras doblaba otro pantalón y lo guardaba en mi baúl.

- ¡Scorpius! – escuché la voz de mi madre – Baja a…

Pero el estallido de risas y grititos entrecortados – ¡Bájame Scorpius Hyperión! ¡BÁJAME! – eran ahora de mi madre, a la cual seguro mi padre estaría cargando. Con lo que a ella le gustaba eso. Sin embargo, las risas de mi padre y las órdenes de mi madre de que la bajara no cesaron… Nunca cesaban rápidamente cuando mis padres jugaban como niños pequeños. Reí por lo bajo, mientras guardaba varios pares de calcetines.

Mi carta había llegado hace un mes, en el pico de una lechuza gris. Yo estaba en la cocina, entreteniéndome mientras cocinaba un mousse, cuando el ave tocó educadamente el enorme ventanal de la cocina.  
Y desde ése día, todo había ido demasiado rápido para mí. Los festejos de mis padres, de mis abuelos, de todos mis tíos, las compras en el callejón Diagon, las historias de toda la familia sobre Hogwarts, sobre las casas, sobre lo maravilloso que era ése lugar, sobre que ahí encontraría mi segundo hogar…

Pero yo no estaba muy seguro de querer irme del primero.

Desde que tenía memoria, la Mansión Malfoy, y Shell Cottage en segundo lugar, habían sido mi hogar. En ningún lado me sentía más a gusto que entre ésas paredes. La Mansión, con sus enormes jardines, habitaciones misteriosas, el despacho de mis padres, y la gigantesca cocina en la cual había pasado más horas que en ningún otro lado del mundo.  
Otras tres camisas encontraron su lugar en el baúl.  
Además estaban mis padres. Siempre ocupados, pero siempre tenían tiempo para mí. Mi padre, siempre dispuesto a jugar, a enseñarme a volar en los jardines, siempre con un abrazo preparado. Mi madre, un poco más fría, pero absolutamente protectora. Siempre pendiente de nosotros, siempre inteligente, brillante, elegante…  
Y sobre todo eso, estaba…

- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo una vocecita cristalina proveniente de mi puerta. Volteé, y una niña de seis años recién cumplidos, enfundada en un bonito vestido morado de raso y encaje, me miraba atenta.

- Ya estas adentro, Lyra – reí, mientras ella sonrió, cerró la puerta y corrió a mi cama, a la cual subió de un salto.

Mi hermana. Mi terriblemente inquieta, curiosa y astuta hermanita.  
Bien había dicho tío Mael que se parecería a mi madre, pero no esperábamos que fuera tan exacto el parecido. Mientras ella tomaba el libro de Transformaciones y comenzaba a hojearlo, la observé. Sus bucles caían, espesos, sobre sus pequeños hombros, y su cabello negro azulado – tan azulado como el de mamá – brilló mientras movía la cabeza al pasar las páginas. Según tía Fleur, un poco de sangre _veela_ corría en sus venas. Y sí, yo no lo hubiera dudado un instante, mucho menos por el fuerte carácter que tenía.

- ¿Todo esto aprenderás en Hogwarts? – murmuró, sin despegar la vista de las páginas.

- Todo eso.

- ¿Y también eso? – preguntó, señalando todos los demás libros que ya estaban dentro del baúl que descansaba al lado de ella.

- Así es.

- ¿Y no podrías aprenderlo aquí, leyendo todo eso? Yo podría ayudarte. Te dejaría estudiar sin molestarte, y no te pediría que cocinaras para mí todos los días, yo…Yo…

Un pellizco de tristeza lastimó mi corazón al verla quedarse en silencio, expectante, con el libro abierto entre sus manitas. Lyra no me miró, pero no fue necesario. Yo sabía que ella no quería que me fuera.  
Y sí, ella era la razón más fuerte que yo tenía para no quererme ir. Ella, mi hermanita. La criatura manipuladora que, por primera vez en su corta vida, había visto frustrados todos sus planes que hizo para causar que yo no me fuera. Desde que había recibido la carta, ella había diseñado estrategias, planes, y al verlos frustrados había rogado, había gritado, ordenado, pateado, golpeado puertas y finalmente llorado – su última arma, generalmente letal e infalible – para que yo no me fuera.  
Pero obviamente, el tema no tenía punto de discusión.

- Tengo que ir, Lyr – murmuré, mientras me sentaba al lado de ella – Pero volveré para Navidad. Y además, te escribiré muy seguido.

El silencio de ella ahora me indicó que estaba pensando todo lo que le dije. Al fin de un largo rato, dejó el libro de transformaciones sobre el montón de libros que ya había guardado.

- ¿Lo prometes? – me miró por primera vez desde que entró.

- Lo prometo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. Sus ojos, lo único que ella había heredado de mi padre. Gris metálico brillando astutamente, como les brillan a los felinos, en ése mar de porcelana y cabello negro azulado.

- Además, te tengo una sorpresa.

Su cara se iluminó aún más. Lyra amaba las sorpresas.  
Alargué mi brazo, y tomé una caja alargada que descansaba en el buró. La coloqué sobre mis piernas, con los atentos ojos felinos de Lyra siguiendo todos mis movimientos. Levanté la tapa y ella emitió un suave suspiro.

- Veintisiete centímetros, flexible, de madera de manzano, y núcleo de nervio de dragón.

Tomé la bella varita parda rojiza entre mis dedos y se la mostré. Lyra la miró con reverencia y anhelación.

- ¡Quiero una!

Reí, mientras guardaba la varita de nuevo en la caja, y a su vez la caja en el baúl, el cual cerré. Le tomé su manita, y salimos juntos al enorme balcón de la habitación.

- Tendrás una, Lyr. Pero será diferente a la mía. Tendrá diferente tamaño, diferente madera, y quizá diferente núcleo también.

- Y obviamente será más bonita – contestó, con ése tonillo arrogante que había heredado de mamá y de papá. Reí otra vez.

- Seguro, mucho más bonita.

- ¿Y a qué casa irás, Lynx?

- Slytherin.

La respuesta salió tan natural y rápida de mis labios que me sorprendió. Pero no a ella.

- ¡Como papá y mamá! Y cuando yo vaya a Hogwarts, yo también iré a Slytherin.

La contemplé. Su cabello brilló con fuerza bajo el sol del último día de Agosto, y sus ojos grises me dejaron ver la seguridad con la que ella pensaba eso.  
Y pensando en su manera de ser, de moverse, hasta de mirar, no dudé ni un instante.

- Sí Lyra Malfoy Weasley, tú también irás a Slytherin.

Su brillante sonrisa fue la única respuesta.


End file.
